El precio
by pociongreen
Summary: Severus y Hermione han desarrollado una amistad tras el término de la guerra. Ella se encuentra en el mejor momento de su carrera y es apoyada por la comunidad para ser la siguiente Ministra de Magia, sin embargo, aquello no será gratuito. Snape ha mejorado sus condiciones de vida, pero teme haber caído de nuevo - o por primera vez - en el amor.
1. Chapter 1

El precio

Pasados cinco años tras el fin de la guerra y la muerte de Lord Voldemort, la atención de la prensa seguía sobre el trío dorado. Cientos de publicaciones periódicas sobre cada aparición pública de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley.

El compromiso y posterior boda del _niño que vivió_ fue la comidilla de cada reportero de la época. Por supuesto que la sorpresiva relación de pareja que sostenía la gran Hermione con el juguetón Weasley, el más agradable con la prensa, no dejó de ser noticia. Todos estaban expectantes a ese compromiso y boda. La gente sólo se lo podía imaginar… Todos los más grandes héroes de guerra reunidos otra vez, se podrían hacer todo tipo de comentarios sobre la ropa que llevaban puesta, sin dejar de lado la alegría de ver a los encantadores jóvenes casándose.

Aquello no sucedió.

Nadie advirtió que a los ojos de todos se daba el conflicto. Hermione se fue transformando de a poco en una de las personas claves en el ministerio. Llevando al consejo a tener posiciones mucho menos vulneradoras y flexibles con las criaturas mágicas, y más allá de eso, se estaba transformando en una líder carismática con un futuro político digno de desear. La popularidad que la joven tenía entre la gente no era comparable con otro político del momento, cuyas imágenes tras la guerra quedaron en el piso.

Por su parte, Ronald forjó una imagen publica fuerte. Mejoró su estado físico con sus intentos por jugar Quidditch, sin embargo, supo pronto que su talento era limitado. Se dedicó a los negocio junto a su hermano, y entonces supo de la opulencia. Comenzó a invertir en ropa lujosa y escapadas románticas junto a su brillante novia.

El problema se dio cuando los horarios de trabajo de Hermione dejaron de parecerle bien a Ron. Él no tenía casi que pasar tiempo en las tiendas, ese trabajo se lo llevaba su hermano. Por otra parte, le parecía que su novia estaba obsesionada con políticas que no eran aplicables en el mundo mágico.

Él quería una esposa que lo acompañara en forma reservada y leal. Que lo esperara con afecto y se encargara de todo.

El final de la relación era algo evidente para los cercanos, inimaginable para las audiencias.

El último año de noviazgo fue el peor. Ron comenzó a controlar sus horarios y relaciones sociales, hasta que un día discutieron de forma tan fuerte, que él la tomó de ambos brazos y la lanzó contra el piso. Para Hermione fue evidente el hálito alcohólico de su entonces novio. En ese momento fue el final.

La vida de Severus Snape sufrió cambios drásticos.

Un día despertó en San Mungo sin poder mover una sola extremidad y sin capacidad de habla. Casi un año tardó en estar completamente recuperado. Un año más tardó en ser declarado un hombre libre de todo cargo.

De pronto, tras la última audiencia de juicio en su contra, volvió a su casa en La Hilandera sin tener una sola ocupación ni preocupación. Evidentemente no le preocupaba la vida de nadie más.

Volver a dar clases era una oferta absolutamente digna de ser rechazada en forma fervorosa. Se había prometido a sí mismo no volver atrás, nunca más haría algo que no disfrutara.

Tras recuperarse físicamente, seguía sintiéndose el hombre mas miserable del mundo, y un día entendió que aquella sensación le perseguiría siempre. Era mejor acoger dicha sensación como una vieja amiga, indeseable, pero conocida.

Severus no tenía nada, nada más que dinero.

No tenía buenas redes, de pronto él era un amigo deseado por todos tras conocerse su historia, pero vamos, Snape podía haber pasado por una terrible experiencia en la guerra, pero seguía siendo él. No deseaba compañía alguna, no leía las cartas que le llegaban, no asistía a las reuniones, cenas y/o bodas a las que lo invitaban. Se enteró por el profeta que fue "el gran ausente" en la boda de Potter. No se le ocurría un lugar más indeseable donde estar, que en aquella boda.

Sus gastos durante tantos años eran tan reducidos, que su idea fue fácilmente financiada. Abrió en el Callejón Diagon una tienda de objetos e ingredientes para la elaboración de pociones, y se dedicó a la fabricación de las más complejas para ser el principal distribuidor para San Mungo y Hogwarts.

Tres años después, Severus tenia dos tiendas en Londres, una en Brasil y dos en New York. Odiaba viajar, así que reclutó a los mejores pocionistas para que fueran sus empleados y poder dar abasto.

Le iba económicamente bien. Olvidó La Hilandera como tanto quería y se trasladó a otra casa. Una no de gran tamaño, pero suficiente para él. Dos habitaciones (nunca supo porqué dos, no le gustaban las visitas), una oficina, un laboratorio amplio y los espacios comunes típicos.

Pagó por una buena vista a un lago… sin vecinos, obviamente.

Nunca se quitó el negro, pero vestía más cómodo, no por estética, sino porque las pesadas ropas eran incomodas para un cuerpo re-hecho por los medimagos. Se cortó el cabello para facilitar el pasar desapercibido en la calle.

La imagen de Severus era una fantasía general. El típico profesor oscuro, hosco, con el pelo grasiento y rostro de dureza. Snape quiso cambiar lo más superficial para que nadie se le volteara a ver. Lo conseguía parcialmente.

Justamente de esa forma comenzó esa extraña amistad.

El negocio de Snape creció tanto, que las cantidades de ingredientes que necesitaba requerían de disposición de una serie de extrañas criaturas. Se comentaba que Snape había conseguidos los animales por contrabando, que usaba magia oscura en su contra… en fin, su pasado lo volvía a acechar.

En el quinto piso del ministerio se encontraba el Cuerpo de Normas Internacionales de Comercio Mágico, quien sugirió como medida precautoria el inicio de una investigación en el cuarto piso, en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

Desde ese momento en adelante, quedo claro que Severus no incurría en ninguna ilegalidad, y es más, las cosas fueron a su favor. Tenía libre disposición a emplear los recursos del departamento, a cambio de otorgar la seguridad de un buen trato a las criaturas.

Eso implicaba claramente… autorizaciones, ¿de quién?, de Hermione Granger. Y en adelante, lo único que se desarrolló fue una extraña y reservada amistad.

La joven compartía tiempo con Severus, casi nunca con más personas (sólo un par de excepciones). Las conversaciones iniciales fueron distantes, sin embargo el tiempo les dio cierta cotidianidad que finalmente terminó en la intimidad que se tiene con un amigo que no se todos los días, pero que cada reunión es como si nada hubiera cambiado con el tiempo.

-Dejar a ese idiota es la mejor decisión que has tomado. Y digamos que no suelo halagar tus elecciones. - Le decía Severus a Hermione mientras abría una copa de vino blanco.

Cenaban en el departamento de ella, quien le había pedido desesperada que fuera a verla. Estaba llorosa y destrozada, no había comido y él cocinaba tan bien.

-Siempre esperé más de él… yo quería ser mejor para que estuviera orgulloso de mí, pero todo esto nos distanció tanto… siento ya no lo conozco… digo, ¡me empujó! ¡Ron!… ¡¿qué le pasa?!

-Granger, él sólo te detiene.

-Sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo contigo en eso, pero debo asumir que tal vez tenías razón.

-La tengo - le dijo con una mirada certera y apuntando directamente a su cara.

-Al diablo, es un cretino. Siempre fue controlador y eso me tenía agotada. ¿Sabes qué haré?

-No, pero miedo me das - Señaló sarcásticamente.

-Tonto - le dedicó una sonrisa - Me olvidaré de todo esto de las relaciones estables que buscan un "futuro" junto a otro. Digo, seamos realistas. - Se puso en pié con la copa en la mano y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Severus la seguía con la mirada.- Tengo un magnífico trabajo, mi desempeño es altísimo y mi futuro laboral es prometedor. Tengo buenos amigos y amigas, soy joven. Olvidaré todo y voy a disfrutar la vida. La vida es hoy. ¿Qué opinas? - le dijo extendiendo levemente sus brazos hacia los lados, mirándolo fijamente.

Severus contuvo la respiración, no sabia hacia donde iban las cosas. Le preocupaba que algo malo pudiera pasarle a Hermione, pues como primera razón estaba seguro de que ella aún amaba al pelirrojo y por otra parte, sabía que existía una enorme fila de personas que querrían involucrarse con ella… Algo de eso le produjo un segundo de tristeza, la que disimuló como siempre.

-Has lo que sientas Granger.

Hermione se durmió en su sillón tras llorar un poco más, en frente de ella, Severus tomaba otra copa mientras la miraba agobiado.

Pensaba en qué tácticas usaría ahora para no hacer el ridículo, no comportarse como un niño cada vez que le contara con quien salía. Él estaba de acuerdo con ella, su futuro tenía buena pinta y era evidente que él nunca encajaría en él. Sólo había que aguantar, y él sabía hacer eso.

La dejó en su cama, puso un hechizo sobre los utensilios que ocupó en la cocina. Se preocupó de dejar el espacio asegurado con los encantamientos correspondientes, y partió.

Para Severus las cosas se habían dado de forma lenta, extraña e incontrolable.

Primero había odiado la idea de tener que relacionarse con una "chiquilla" que lamentablemente debía ser de las personas que más detalles tenía de su pasado, uno que le parecía por completo humillante. Cuando se la encontró por primera vez no reparó en ningún detalle de su persona, sólo se centró en el objetivo laboral que los cruzaba. Posteriormente, ella comenzó a intentar buscar cada vez más conversación, algo para lo que él no era bueno, o al menos eso pensaba.

Un día ella cambió la rutina, y le sugirió hacer el papeleo de siempre fuera de la oficina, llevándolo sin preguntar a un café céntrico. Se sintió encerrado, no recordaba una situación social así con una mujer que no fuera servidora del Señor Tenebroso y se estuvieran planificando muertes. Esto era distinto y no sabía cómo diablos interpretarlo.

Ese día ella se dio un espacio para hacer el ridículo dandole las gracias por su actuar en la guerra, y dijo algo así como que lo admiraba. Él hubiera reído, de no ser Snape, así que le pareció una hipocresía, e invalidó la declaración. Pero el tiempo pasó y ella insistió, se fue metiendo en su mundo de a poco, hasta que finalmente sin comprender porqué, Severus asumió que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, ella no tenía sentimientos hostiles con él. Tal vez, ella era más inteligente de lo que él creyó.

Tuvieron que pasar meses para que él fuera abriendo un poco de su mundo con ella. Al menos dos años de amistad para que hablara de la guerra y de Lili. Tres años para que hablara de sus padres.

Hermione era una mujer insistente, jodidamente insistente cuando quería y vaya que había logrado avances. Influyó desde sus opiniones hasta la decoración de su casa, algo de lo cuál él se declaraba ignorante. Nunca había dejado de ser Snape, pero Granger era una pequeña cuota de suavidad y tenacidad en su vida.

No hubo caso. Se enamoró de ella sin poder evitarlo.

Severus no se sentía culpable por amarla, sino por ser tan vulnerable a la mínima actitud genuinamente afectiva. Era horrible darse cuenta de que simplemente le pasaba lo mismo que con Lili. Una mujer que llega de forma desinteresada a preocuparse de él y fin, se había enamorado de nuevo. Odiaba compararlas, pues consideraba que no podían ser más diferentes. El ideal de Lili ya había caído para Severus hace años.

En cuanto asumió frente al espejo que amaba a Hermione Granger, comenzó su despliegue de estrategias para hacerle frente a ese "problema".

Pensó, considerar el hecho de que sus sentimientos fueran superfluos y pasajeros, así que comenzó a devaluar en su menta las evidentes características positivas de su "amiga".

En segundo lugar tuvo una serie de acostones con varias mujeres. El problema fue que pocas tenían conversaciones interesantes, y las que tenían dicha virtud estaban en el mismo plan de él. Hubo una con quien llegó un poco más lejos, pero se detuvo al notar que olvidar a Granger al parecer sería más difícil de lo que creía.

Luego fue tajante y se alejó. Delegó las reuniones con ella en otro empleado y viajó. Pero al poco rato ella lo buscó pues "lo extrañaba y necesitaba". Estaba sometida a mucha presión y se sentía poco apoyada. Necesitaba a su amigo Snape, el cual con pesar, culpa y vergüenza, no pudo evitar casi correr para ayudarla.

Finalmente se rindió. "A la mierda", pensó. No había caso en intentar olvidarla si es que no iba a desaparecer de su vida, cosa que le aterraba pensar.

Se dijo a sí mismo que podía. Severus Snape tenía claro lo que era vivir sin amor. Hermione Granger nunca se iba a fijar en él, eran amigos. La historia se repetía y ya casi no le importaba. No haría nada. Se quedaría ahí pero dignamente, como el hombre que era.

Nunca se lo dijo, nunca insultó a Weasley más de lo merecido. Nunca hizo una escena de celos, nunca intentó nada mas allá con ella aunque se muriera de ganas.

Nunca se lo dijo a nadie, no se expondría a ninguna humillación más, y menos de parte de la mujer que amaba o alguno de sus cercanos. Sabía quién era, el murciélago de las mazmorras.

Tras un par de meses sola, Hermione Granger comenzó a compartir más con sus amigas y colegas. Todas la instaban a cumplir su palabra y comenzar a, por una vez en su vida, hacer grandes locuras.

La primera vez que salió de fiesta con objetivo de acostarse con un cualquiera fue un fracaso. Tomó tanto que terminó sola acostada encima de una cama con todo y ropa. Ni los tacones le sacaron.

Al la mañana siguiente el dolor de cabeza y el hambre que sentía eran enormes. "Nunca más", dijo.

Claramente aquello no fue cierto.

Al fin de semana siguiente, Hermione había renovado gran parte de su closet y se preparaba para salir nuevamente. Había formado un pequeño grupo con cinco colegas. Sus amigas de Hogwarts habían decidido casarse tan jóvenes… de pensar por un minuto que ella hubiera estado en aquella misma condición se alteraba.

Aquella noche sería tranquila, se juntarían en casa de Amy, una auror que llevaba un año en el ministerio.

Llegó y no supo cómo pasaron las horas. De pronto eran las 3 de la madrugada y había bebido como bastante.

-Vamos Hermione, ¿no te pasa que necesitas un buen polvo nada más? - Dijo Amy, mientras que Hermione fruncía el ceño.- ¿No? pues a mí todo el tiempo eh.

-Lo tengo en mente, pero es difícil… siento como si no supiera coquetear, no tuve esa clase. -En ese minuto sus amigas repararon en lo obvio.

-Tú no necesitas hacer nada Herms, sólo déjate querer.

-Se equivocan, no me siento "buscada" por los hombres ni mucho menos.

-Dudo. ¿Nos vas a decir que de verdad no ha pasado nada con quien tú sabes?

-Por dios Amy, pareciera que hablas de Voldemort - Gritó Emma desde el mini bar. Miró la cara de "qué pasa" de Hermione y aclaró ofuscada - habla de Snape.

-¡Severus!

-Uuuuuh Severus - dijeron varias a la vez con gesto pícaro.

-Nada que ver. Nosotros somos amigos, y además es Snape, ¿no necesito explicar más verdad?

-¡¿A qué te refieres?! - dijo Bonnie - yo me lo tiraría. Inmediatamente hubieron gritos de parte de las cuatro chicas.

-El profesor Snape ha mejorado mucho con el tiempo Herms. Ya sé que debe ser el mismo de siempre, pero al menos se ve… ya sabes…- Gina miró a Hermione como diciendo "no seas estúpida".

-Somos amigos. - Sentenció Granger.

-¡¿Y eso qué?!, ya sé que no has pedido mi opinión, pero te la daré igual, no me importa. Creo que lo que más necesitas ahora mismo, es un tiramigo.

-¿Tiramigo?

Hermione salió de aquella casa a las 4 de la madrugada, ebria y excitada. Lo notaba en su forma de respirar y la humedad de su entrepierna.

Cerró los ojos y se apareció… en casa de Severus. Al abrirlos sólo pudo decir "mierda, estoy loca".

Caminó rauda hacia la puerta de la casa, con decisión "eres una mujer adulta, y vas a hacer algo que quieres". Valor Gryffindor supuso. En cuanto sus pasos fueron mas firmes comenzó a poner velocidad y de pronto, ¡zas!

Cuando abrió los ojos Severus estaba frente a ella con una bolera blanca y unos pantalones oscuros, ¿tal vez eran parte de un pijama? ella no podía fijarse en eso en aquel momento.

-Hechizos de protección Granger, ¿en qué pensabas?

La chica se enderezó lo más dignamente posible y entonces se dio cuenta de que se sentía tan aturdida como caliente y ebria.

-Pensaba en que me pudieras follar.- Le dijo así como se habla de ir a comprar el pan.

Severus se quedó congelado y pensando en cómo le habría afectado tanto el coñac que tomó antes de dormir.

-¿Cómo dices?, te oí mal.

-Pensaba en que me pudieras follar Severus, ¿puedes?

Snape la miró, enfundada en un vestido casual precioso, con los labios irritados y la mirada… medio perdida. No era su mejor noche. La chica no podía estar más embriagada. Una copa más y se mataba.

-Vas a dormir Hermione.

-¡No!, yo vine a que me…-Severus levantó su varita con pesar. De pronto Hermione no podía estar más avergonzada. -No conozco ese hechizo.

-Aún desconoces muchas cosas Granger. Ahora a dormir. - Severus tenía una erección poderosa, de solo pensar en la idea de que Hermione hubiera querido hacerlo con él… no caía en sí mismo… pero por supuesto que estaba ahogada en alcohol y él no haría nada. Caminó hacia la habitación esperando que Hermione lo siguiera, y la chica lo hizo, callada y cabizbaja.

El ex profesor la dejó acostada en una habitación contigua y se encerró a pensar por milésima vez en cómo sería poder hacerle el amor a Hermione. Cómo era posible que un imbécil como Weasley lo supiera y él no. Ese idiota había tenido el placer de entrar en su cuerpo como el querría hacerlo. En forma feroz para saciar la necesidad de poseerla, luego lento para que no olvidara cómo se sentía su forma de entrar.

Pero no. Aquello no sucedería esa noche.

Hermione, ahora más que nunca sobria, conjuró un muffliato y estaba acostada gritando contra la alomada y golpeando el colchón.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida?!

Cuando logró calmarse notó que estaba a punto de llorar, y no se lo permitiría, no esta vez. "No Hermione, asume como adulta… adulta".

Se puso en pie dispuesta a "molestar" nuevamente a su ex profesor para pedirle las disculpas correspondientes.

Con miedo y la respiración contenida tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró. Estaba abierta, y eso le hizo alzar las cejas sorprendida sin querer.

Mientras abría la puerta para entrar a la habitación oscura, pensó en cómo sería que Snape le tocara todo el cuerpo con fervor.

Aún en la oscuridad distinguió el rostro de Snape acostado, aparentemente dormido. No lo pensó, y precisamente por eso lo hizo, no lo pensó y se quitó el vestido. Quitó de encima las sábanas de la cama, sorprendiendo a Snape quien adoptó una posición de rigidez mientras la miraba en lo oscuro.

Sin recostarse, Hermione se arrodilló en la cama a lado de Snape en un tenso y excitante silencio. Estiró sus manos para tomar el borde de su polera y levantarla hasta sacarla. Él en respuesta la tomó de las caderas para llevarla con posesión sobre sí.

Entonces la chica se detuvo un segundo sobre su rostro y se deslizó hacia la derecha para besar el cuello de quien fuera su profesor. Pudo sentir en los labios los surcos de las cicatrices del pocionista, por alguna razón aquello la encendía más… primera vez que besaba a alguien que no fuera un jovencillo. Lento y sintiendo cómo las manos de él comenzaban a acariciar sus muslos con la fuerza precisa, ella lamió suavemente su oreja, arrancándole un suspiro que la hizo sentir poderosa.

De pronto sintió cómo Snape tomaba su rostro en sus manos para besarla como nunca se lo hubiera imaginado… sólo ese beso la había mojado más de lo normal. Severus se pegó contra ella y pudo sentir la fuerza y dureza de su pene que rozaba con la parte frontal de su vagina hacedora desear saber cómo se sentiría tenerlo entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo.

Severus la movió sin preguntarle nada, y en un par de segundos era él quien estaba encima y la chica sólo podía tirar con manos y pies ese pantalón que nunca había odiado más.

Severus se embelesó cuando tomó los pechos de Hermione en sus manos y pudo besarlos. Succionó cada parte sensible de la chica mientras no dejaba de tocarla. Siguió bajando por sus piernas hasta devolverse a esa vagina húmeda en la que hundió su boca. El ex profesor deslizó su lengua por la suave piel de la joven desde su entrada hasta el clítoris, notando inmediatamente cómo la castaña arqueó la espalda y se movió buscando un mayor contacto. Severus ponía la presión justa en los mejores lugares, mientras que Hermione volaba y pedía más. Snape continuaba succionando su piel mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en forma rítmica, fue paciente, no se apuró, sólo disfrutaba de su sabor. El mago aumentó la velocidad sobre su clítoris hasta que la bruja explotó en un orgasmo en su boca.

Cuando Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos lo vio encima de ella, expectante.

-¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó Snape, con su voz aterciopelada, produciendo que Hermione se erizara por completo y sin poder pensar en cómo decirlo de manera más clara se lo pidió.

-Métemelo. - Le suplicó. En cuanto se escuchó se extrañó de sí misma.

Severus le abrió más las piernas que la chica había cerrado por impulso mientras se contraía en su orgasmo. Ubicó su duro miembro y se deslizó por la mojada y apretada entrada. Snape sintió como las paredes de la chica enfundaban su pene en un calor delicioso del que no querría salir nunca más. Comenzó a moverse contra ella mientras la chica gemía, cada vez más fuerte, apretando su pecho y sus brazos cada vez que la investía con rudeza.

Severus se alejó y recostó nuevamente. La tomó con fuerza, cosa extraña para Hermione, ubicándola sobre él. La chica no sabia que hacer con todo ese control.

Prontamente se encontró moviéndose sobre su pene mientras entraba y salía, gritando como una loca por tamaño placer. Él no dejaba de tocarla y besar su cuerpo mientras ella se movía sintiéndose tanto sublime como sucia y mala. Aquello último le encantaba.

De pronto Severus le pidió sin palabras que parara de moverse sin salir de su cuerpo, la acercó hacia sí mismo y tomó su cabello para sujetarlo con una mano mientras la otro tomaba su trasero. Él comenzó a moverse tan rápido que Hermione sólo gritaba contra la almohada, pidiéndole que no parara. Escuchar el sonido que hacían sus cuerpos al golpearse contra el otro era la melodía más excitante que había oído.

La bruja cayó rendida cuando él la soltó. Vio de reojo cómo él se ponía de pie y caminaba rodeando la cama hasta pararse en un lateral desde donde la tomó suavemente por las piernas ubicándola cerca del fin del colchón. Abrió nuevamente sus piernas y volvió a entrar lentamente. La castaña tuvo tiempo de respirar. Snape podía sentir cómo Hermione apretaba los músculos de su vagina aumentando la presión sobre su pene.

Acerco los pies de la chica hasta ponerlos en su pecho y comenzó a moverse rápidamente de nuevo. En nivel de los gemidos y maldiciones de Hermione eran la forma en qué medía qué hacer y qué no.

Se detuvo un instante sin salir y la chica no pudo sostener las piernas en el dorso del pocionista, quien vio la oportunidad perfecta de acariciar su vagina con los dedos mientras seguía moviéndose lento.

Hermione no pudo más y se corrió con potencia, apretando fuertemente a Snape, quien tras el segundo orgasmo de la joven salió de su cuerpo para terminar sobre sus pechos.

El mago se encargó de limpiarlos a ambos con magia. No había fuerza para más.

Hermione aún no volvía del cielo en que estuvo viajando. A su lado, Severus se sentía sorprendido y más que nunca preocupado.

¿Qué había significado todo aquello?


	2. Chapter 2

Severus no durmió más de dos horas en total. Dedicó largos minutos a mirar a Hermione dormir. Fuera de mirarla no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que se sentiría tan desesperado y poco preparado para una situación así.

Se sentía tan extraño… él llevaba a algunas mujeres a la cama, pero nunca se preocupaba del día siguiente, básicamente porque se preocupaba de que "ese día" no existiera. Él se retiraba de donde estuviera (porque ellas nunca iban a su casa) tras pasar poco tiempo después del sexo.

Por otra parte, el problema ahora era que esta mujer a su lado le importaba, y aquello era nuevo.

Si Hermione hubiera mirado a Severus, habría visto a un chiquillo preocupado de que lo rechacen. Pero no, Hermione sólo había recibido un hechizo para hacerla sentir sobria, pero el alcohol seguía aún en sus venas y se encontraba desplomada a lado de su ex profesor, sin preocuparse ni de cómo se veía, olía o de cómo su cabello había vuelto a verse como en el primer año de Hogwarts… menos aún estaba al tanto de mirar a su acompañante.

En cuanto la joven abrió los ojos se le vinieron todos los recuerdos a la mente. "Mierda, ¿ahora qué?", pensó. Volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando pensar en qué hacer, pues sentía el calor del cuerpo de Severus muy cerca de su cuerpo. Pensó en voltear y decir… ¿qué decir?, ¿hola?. ¿Sería correcto hablar de dejarlo así? ¿como un polvo ocasional?.

Hermione no había estado antes en aquella situación, y consideró que Severus lo entendería y que no sería necesario metacomunicar algo que iba a ser evidente con sus actitudes.

Por lo tanto se puso de pié rápidamente y con naturalidad, sin mirar a su compañero de cama. Convocó su ropa con un hechizo para evitar el contacto con Snape y quedó vestida en un menos de un minuto. Severus la miraba a su espalda mientras algo dentro de él quería gritar.

El profesor consideró que ese era un momento para guardar silencio, la imprudencia nunca había sido una de sus características. No sabía bien qué sentir, pero dejaría esto en manos de la chica, quien mal que mal, había iniciado todo.

Hermione finalmente lo miró mientras tomaba su pelo para ordenarlo en un moño.

-Buenos días Sev. Me voy, tengo mucho que hacer en casa. - Le dijo mientras terminaba el trámite con su cabello y salía de la habitación en búsqueda de su bolso, que había quedado en la habitación contigua donde, si no fuera por su calentura, habría tenido que dormir.

Una vez encaminada hacia la chimenea para aparecer en su casa, vio a Snape parado en la escalera, mágicamente vestido de impecable negro, con una mirada que no decía nada, o al menos, ella no la podía interpretar. Él sólo la miró partir. Para Hermione, aquella mañana no podía verse más parecido al Snape que ella conoció en ese primer día de clases.

-¡¿Qué mierda me pasó por la cabeza?! - Gritó cuando llegó a casa. Nadie estaba ahí para escucharla.

Se fue directamente a tomar un baño, y estando allí recordó a sus amigas, aquellas a quienes había abandonado en la fiesta tras escucharlas sugerir que se acostara con "el profesor" (una vez profesor, para siempre profesor).

Su pequeña lechuza le llevó una serie de cortos mensajes que le hacían detonar el cerebro.

 **"** **¿Dónde estás? ¿Necesitas que vayamos por ti?".**

 **"** **Hermione, recuerda hacer de todo, ¡la mejor performance!".**

 **"** **¡Qué envidia!… Espero que hayas disfrutado tu noche, lo hiciste por todas".**

Dejó los papeles a un lado… y se hundió en el agua tibia. Era cierto, lo había pasado estupendo… no recordaba haber disfrutado tanto del sexo como con Snape. Debía ser que Ron era muy malo. Hermione pensó que había un universo por descubrir. Esperaba que Snape no confundiera las cosas, lo menos que querría en la vida seria arruinar su amistad, de una u otra forma, él se había vuelto muy importante para ella y jamás querría arriesgarlo por sexo… pero qué bien lo hacía.

Por su parte Severus se quedó sin entender mucho pero con el corazón desbocado. No podía creer lo que había pasado. ¿Sería que acaso ella sentía algo por él?, vamos ¿algo romántico?.

 **Dos semanas después**

Hermione se encontraba a la espera del inicio de una ceremonia. Ella personalmente había escogido Hogwarts como el lugar para llevarla a cabo, por todo lo que significaba en su vida. La acompañaban los representantes de los distintos departamentos del ministerio, y los principales activistas de la comunidad mágica. Sabía lo que pasaría. Ese día se oficializaba su candidatura al puesto de Ministra de Magia. Su entorno más cercano se había sorprendido, pues si bien, sus amigos la consideraban brillante, esperaban que eso sucediera más tarde. De igual manera la apoyaron y todos se encontraban ahí, esperando la proclamación.

Su candidatura era respaldada por Kingsley Shacklebolt, el ministro actual que contaba con mucha popularidad por su rol tras los desastres de la guerra. Haber aceptado el desafío de pelear el puesto de Ministra la tendría de cabeza en campaña por los próximos siete meses.

De pronto vio cómo Severus Snape cruzó las grandes puertas para sumarse a la ceremonia ante las miradas de todos los convocados. Su aparición generó inmediatamente un desvío de la atención de la prensa hacia él… El mortífago "redimido". Hacía pocos días se había publicado un gran reportaje en "El Profeta" donde aseguraban que seguía en contacto con las artes oscuras, y que su éxito económico se relacionaba con acuerdos sucios realizados con personas de mala reputación en el mundo mágico.

Hermione recordó sus palabras cuando, por primera vez luego de tener sexo lo volvió a ver para contarle de todo aquello.

 **Flash Back**

"¿puedo ir a verte hoy?

Atte, Hermione G.

Así de escueto era el mensaje que puso en alerta todos los sentidos de Severus. ¡Por fin algo había sucedido! llevaba una semana esperando algún contacto. Una semana sin saber cómo actuar. Si buscarla o no, si aparecer con una excusa laboral o no. Pensó en invitarla a salir y se arrepintió avergonzado de sí mismo. Pensaba "por algo no ha aparecido… te delataste Severus. Nunca has sido atractivo… ella estaba ebria. Necesitó estar ebria para acostarse contigo".

Esperó al menos una hora para responder, no quería parecer desesperado.

Hermione llegó a casa de Snape con una botella de vino en la mano y una bandeja pequeña de distintos tipos de quesos. Compuso una cara de "amigo, que bueno verte, aquí nunca ha pasado nada". Severus solo improvisaba siguiendo el juego, mal que mal, le daba tanto gusto verla de nuevo.

-Me lo ofrecieron a mí. Los directores de departamentos y Kingsley. Se realizará el anuncio la próxima semana - Se veía nerviosa y mordiéndose el labio inferior le preguntó - ¿qué piensas tú?

-¿Eso importa? - Consultó rápidamente - me lo cuentas como una decisión tomada.

-Lo es, ¿pero no me vas a preguntar por qué lo hago? ¡Todos me lo han preguntado! o han opinado que debo esperar… tú, tú que piensas Sev. Me conoces. - Un tenso silencio se produjo entre ellos.

-Pienso que todos los que te apoyan huirán cuando no dejes conforme a las masas. Tu nombre es popular, es cierto. Pero no eres una bruja tradicional. Vendrás con tus "vientos de cambio" y esos vejestorios que te apoyan van a desaparecer. Aún con eso confío es que puedes salir viva de ahí. ¿Si me preguntas qué creo que es mejor? Es mejor que no lo hagas. ¿Si me preguntas si creo que lo harás digan lo que digan? Lo harás, eres terca como una puerta. - Y terminó de beber su copa.

Hermione lo miró como diciendo "que sabio eres".

-¿No me preguntarás porqué lo hago?

-No. Ya lo he oído… "la promoción de la participación responsable en la construcción de un mundo mejor para los que estamos y para los que vienen. El ejercicio de la aplicación de ideas al servicio de la comunidad, la equidad la liberación de los oprimidos y"… mucho mas Hermione. Me lo sé. Supongo que crees que esta es una buena forma de colaborar con la construcción de una mejor sociedad. Me encantaría creer que alguien puede hacer eso… pero no. Ahora, si alguien puede acercarse eres tú. No sé si ahora, pero tú. - Otro silencio tenso.

Hermione no reparó en darse cuenta cómo Severus había memorizado sus palabras, esas que decía mientras bebía unas copas con amigos y la discusión se ponía profunda… No notó lo casi textual de sus discursos en la boca del profesor, sólo se quedó con el halago.

-¿Votarás? - preguntó la joven riendo.

-Eso no lo sabrás Granger. Estoy lejos de estos procesos, yo sólo velo por mí mismo. - Dijo con gesto soberbio mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos y se reía de él con cara de "no te lo creo del todo". -¿Cómo estás Hermione? - le preguntó con una mirada profunda y cambiando rotundamente el tono de la conversación. La chica inmediatamente tuvo la visión de él encima de ella gimiendo mientras ella gritaba de placer.

-Bien, he estado ocupada. Pasan mil cosas por mi mente. Pero bien Sev, he estado bien. - Sonrió levemente - Se me hace tarde, debo dormir. ¿Te veré en la ceremonia?

-Sabes que evito esas instancias, no me gusta estar ahí con toda esa gente. Imagino que estará nuestro supremo salvador y la pandilla de pelirrojos. Esos imbéciles del profeta y otros aún más desagradables.

-¡Por favor! - le puso un puchero y juntó las manitas sobre el pecho suplicando. Snape sólo podía pensar en abrazarla y no dejarla ir a ninguna proclamación. Sabía lo que eso implicaba.

-Está bien - dijo, derrotado.

-¡Eres el mejor! - Gritó abrazándolo por el cuello para luego salir definitivamente de la casa.

Severus la miró cruzar su gran jardín con un sólo pensamiento en mente "se fue a la mierda todo".

 **Fin Flash Back**

Severus aplaudía austeramente mientras otros, fervorosos vitoreaban a Hermione Granger, quienes ellos aseguraban, sería la próxima Ministra de Magia, y la más joven en ocupar ese puesto en la historia.

Mientras escuchaba su discurso pensó que era imposible no amarla, pero no confiaba en ninguno de los asistentes a la dichosa ceremonia. No era un idiota, notaba las miradas interesadas de las personas y las sonrisas complacientes, en el fondo, sabía que todos esperaban su primer tropiezo.

Al día siguiente Hermione acababa de llegar a casa y era media noche. La campaña era una cosa de no parar, ya casi no le quedaba voz y apenas empezaba.

Se metió a la tina con agua caliente a descansar y todos los recuerdos de su ex profesor embistiendo su cuerpo se le vinieron a la mente… fue inevitable volver a evaluar la situación del "tiramigo". Era el peor momento el su vida para estar con cualquiera, pero "un buen polvo lo merece y necesita cualquiera", pensaba. ¡Y Severus se había portado tan bien! Fue un amante sumamente gentil y atento, luego no la llevó a conversaciones innecesarias. Snape era mayor, él entendía cómo eran las cosas, pensaba Hermione. Se dijo a sí misma que Severus de seguro sobre entendía que un par de acostones no significaban nada. Se convenció de aquello confiada.

"¿puedo ir a verte hoy?

Atte, Hermione G.

Cuando Hermione apareció en su puerta llevaba puesto un vestido negro. A sus ojos era la aparición más sensual y bella posible. Su presencia había convertido esa noche cualquiera en otra oportunidad de rozar la felicidad con la punta de los dedos.

-Hola Sev - Le dijo ella con voz casual. ¿No se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba?

-¿Son horas Señorita Granger? - respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ella soltó una pequeña risita mientras avanzaba por la casa y dejaba su pequeña cartera.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así - Reclamó mientras se acercaba a él y tomaba sus antebrazos para relajarlos.

Severus no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar cuando la sintió besarlo. Tardó un poco en cerrar los ojos para disfrutar, pues no podía creérselo del todo, ¿esto iba a suceder de nuevo?

Esta vez todo había sido más salvaje. Lo hicieron en la sala y por fin cada uno volvía a estar sobre sus espaldas contra una cómoda alfombra. Sudados, respirando agitados… Cuando Hermione logró controlar su respiración y dejar de sentir su garganta como un desierto miró al techo por un segundo y suspiró para dar paso a una pequeña risa que hizo que su ex profesor la mirara curioso.

-Perdón - dijo ella tapándose la cara y riendo. Él compuso gesto de pregunta. - Es que nunca pensé que podrías ser así… ni yo.

-No sabes todo de mí Granger…- Ella iba a reclamar nuevamente - Hermione, Hermione.

-¡uy, que misterioso! - Ambos se miraron y rieron… ese momento fue eterno. A Severus el corazón no le caía en el pecho, y le preocupaba. En pocos segundos se debatió entre guardar silencio y disfrutar, o preguntar a la chica qué es lo que le estaba pasando con él.

Cuando iba a preguntar, se imaginó cómo lucía la escena. Recordó que conocía a Hermione, que la había visto interesada o "enamorada" antes… conocía esa mirada de estúpida que le ponía a Weasley, y notó que ella no lo estaba mirando de esa forma.

Durante las semanas siguientes Hermione se encontró conociendo en mayor profundidad a las personas que formaban parte de su equipo. A la mayoría ella los había incorporado, pero otros habían ingresado únicamente como favor político así que debía andar con mayor cuidado.

Cada tres días se reunían y revisaban la prensa, su agenda y establecían alianzas estratégicas, por supuesto sin perder de vista a los tres adversarios. La campaña duraría casi un año, y hacia el final de la carrera únicamente quedarían dos candidatos.

Sus adversarios eran Harry Witte, un señor de noventa y dos años con una trayectoria política tan enorme como su ego. Se estimaba que quedaría fuera de la carrera sin poder llegar al final, pues el pueblo recordaba muy bien su férreo apoyo a Cornelius Fudge en contra de Dumbledore. Por otra parte estaba Theodore Greengrass, un hombre de cincuenta y ocho años, de apariencia seria y con un carisma digno de todo un político. Tenías buenas posibilidades, pero le perseguía el fantasma de un pasado donde había compartido ideas respecto a la pureza de sangre, aunque no lo habían podido confirmar.

Finalmente, su última adversaria era Stella Sprout, sí, hermana de Pomona. Por primera vez se postulaban dos mujeres al cargo ministerial, y Stella era por lejos su mayor contrincante. Con cincuenta y dos años, emocionalmente cercana a la gente, cálida, astuta y desafiante con las injusticias, Stella tenía todas las posibilidades de ganar esa elección hasta que algunos personeros propusieron asegurar la elección en manos de una chica en la cual veían sólo éxitos, Hermione Granger, única persona con mejor aprobación popular que Stella, a quien observaban demasiado débil frente a los miembros más duros del consejo.

De pronto, una de las miembros del comité de campaña captó toda la atención de Hermione.

-Uno de los aspectos más comentados fue la presencia de Severus Snape en la proclamación de candidatura. Creo que sería una mejor opción retirar cualquier tipo de invitación a don Snape. No es bueno que nadie de la comunidad mágica nos relacione con él. - Indicó en forma muy profesional.

-Severus es un hombre inocente. No sólo lo digo yo, fue declarado así por el mismo ministerio al que buscamos representar. Y es más, se somete voluntariamente a un seguimiento de todas sus acciones empresariales, y es el mismo ministerio quien realiza este control.

-Hermione - habló Daniel, un operador político con experiencia en quien Granger confiaba - comparto contigo la opinión sobre Severus Snape, sin embargo, buscamos gobernar para todos, y es cierto que es una persona muy llamativa y que genera, al menos, discusión entre las personas. Más allá de si es un tipo bueno o malo, no está bien que algo más que la campaña pase a primer plano, nada debe opacar el proceso. Para la mayoría es un héroe de guerra, pero no para todos. Mejor ser precavidos.

-Severus es mi amigo. Continuaré invitándolo y él verá si asiste en caso de ser de interes para él. Tengan por seguro que evaluaré sus sugerencias, pero al menos por ahora esa es mi posición.

A un mes de la campaña, Hermione se sentía sumamente apasionada por lo que estaba emprendiendo, pero cansada. Hacía mucho que no se relajaba, y por dios, hacía mucho que no compartía con sus amigas. Al único que veía frecuentemente era a Harry, pues se había transformado en todo un aliado electoral.

Se vio tentada a irse a dormir tras haber tomado un baño, pero no. Se vistió nuevamente y decidió pasar rápidamente por la primera de sus amigas que estuviera libre.

Amy y Hermione se encontraban en un bar muggle. Sí, un bar muggle.

Desde que la campaña había iniciado, salir a beber libremente era casi imposible, y esa noche necesitaba relajarse, así que se llevó a Amy a un bonito bar restaurante. Para partir la noche pidió dos martinis.

Un par de horas más tarde seguía compartiendo miradas con un chico guapísimo que ya le había enviado un trago a la mesa.

Aquella noche Hermione terminó conociendo un pequeño departamento donde el chico guapo le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sin tener menor idea de que estaba acostándose precisamente con una bruja.

Granger volvió a su hogar a las 6am, contenta, satisfecha y más cansada aún. Ante cualquier cosa, estaba segura de querer seguir saliendo y haciendo precisamente lo que había hecho esa madrugada. El peligro era muy claro, ser descubierta por la prensa y arruinar su carrera política… mal que mal, el mundo mágico seguía siendo muy conservador.

Snape se mantenía atento a sus actividades y trataba de manejar su ansiedad. No sabía de Granger desde hacía casi tres semanas. No es que fueran tan frecuentes antes, pero era raro que Hermione no se contactara de ninguna forma en todo ese tiempo. Nunca lo había notado, pero se había acostumbrado.

Se decía a sí mismo que así iban a ser las cosas ahora, y más aún si ganaba esa elección, por lo tanto, era momento de forzarse aún más a soltarla.

A poco menos de dos meses de la campaña, Hermione recibía los primeros embates de sus contendores, los cuales aludían principalmente a su corta experiencia. Por momentos les daba la razón, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se sentía contrariada. Siempre se experimentó a sí misma como una mujer insegura. No daba esa impresión por su inteligencia y la experiencia en la guerra, pero sólo ella sabía que tras todo eso estaba escondida su fragilidad. Siempre le había importado la opinión de los demás en el fondo, y era un aspecto que le disgustaba de sí misma. En la escuela podía taparlo todo con libros, ¿pero ahora?. Por momentos se sentía perdida.

Cuando Hermione Granger se sentía de esa manera, recordaba a sus padres, y ante no poder ya contar con ellos, siempre terminaba pensando en Severus.

-¡Severus! - exclamó estando sola. ¿Hacía cuánto no hablaban?

Tomó un trozo de pergamino y escribió:

 _"_ _ha pasado demasiado tiempo. ¿Si no estás ocupado puedes venir?, te extraño" H.G_

Snape pensó en rechazar, pero el "te extraño" lo conmovió, y en veinte minutos decidió ir a verla.

¿Cómo te tratan los idiotas? - Preguntó de una vez en cuanto Hermione le abrió la puerta, ganándose una sonrisa que lo afectaba como ninguna.

Nunca tan bien como los amigos - Esa ultima palabra de mierda, pensó Snape.

Tras unos minutos, Severus se encontraba cocinando unos camarones al ajillo, mientras que Hermione abría un vino blanco. Tan como siempre, tan extraño, y ya nunca como antes.

Amo que cocines. Últimamente como poco y sólo estupideces. - Mencionó probando el pequeño coctel que había preparado Snape.

No es gran cosa. Pero vamos, cómo va la política asquerosa en esa que has decidido meterte. - provocador, como siempre. Snape velaba de ese modo su preocupación por la chica.

Gracias por tu apoyo - respondió sarcástica. - para tu tristeza va bien. Pero cada vez más confrontacionales todos. Ya sabes, mientras más cerca la elección, más sucias las campañas.

¿ya estás haciendo política sucia Granger? - preguntó sorprendido

Sabes que no. De hecho nuestra propuesta incluye relaciones basadas en el buen trato… pero vamos, cultura es cultura y nos toca recibir.

¿No extrañas divertirte?, digo, nunca entendí del todo tu "diversión", pero imagino que sólo llegas a dormir… y eso ya es suerte.

Vio una sonrisa pícara en el rostro de Hermione, como la de una niña que ha hecho una maldad y ha conseguido que nadie lo sepa.

Habla bruja.

He salido un par de veces. Dentro de toda esta vorágine a veces puedo darme espacios y lo he aprovechado.

La prensa está encima de ti, tampoco debe ser tan fácil.

Tienes razón, ha sido la principal dificultad, pero el mundo muggle me recibe con los brazos abierto en el más acogedor anonimato. - Dijo ella con expresión de triunfo y comodidad. - He conocido gente… - De pronto Hermione pensó que tenía una gran oportunidad ahí para retomar el status quo de la relación de amistad.- Digamos que hasta he podido salir con algunos chicos y tomarlo con calma.

Severus miró a la mesa con necesidad de evitar el rostro de la mujer. Tomó la botella de vino para servirse más, sin advertir que su copa aún estaba casi llena.

Y… ¿has encontrado algo interesante ahí?- Preguntó él tratando de parecer calmado, disimulando la presión en el pecho que de pronto lo había atacado.

No sé si estoy buscando algo "interesante" ahora, más bien he aprovechado de desconectarme y entretenerme. Viví los últimos años demasiado apegada a la norma y a lo que se esperaba de mí. Por ahora solo disfruto de la atención que algunos de ellos me dan, todo muy libre. Lo aprovecho porque, ya sabes, si gano esta elección, eso se va a terminar.

Quién lo diría. Tú, buscando relaciones sin vinculó afectivo. Siempre fuiste una cursi.

Digamos que ahora estoy en tu club. Tú sí que sabes de ir por ahí con con varias mujeres y ni recordar sus nombres, yo no soy tan extrema. - Dijo ella en un sutil tono desafiante.

No sabía que para ingresar a "mi club" tenías que acostarte conmigo.- Al decirlo Severus se maldijo a sí mismo para sus adentros. Ante un miserable desafío había reaccionado para incomodarla, pero salieron incómodos los dos.

Hermione pensó en qué decir. Hubieron unos segundos de tenso silencio y sólo dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-No parecías disgustado.- Señaló para luego beber un sorbo de su vino.- Ni en tu cama, ni en tu sala.- Alzó las cejas esperando una respuesta que la dejara callada. De seguro ella no era la mejor exponente sexual en la vida de Snape, ni cerca.

Severus vio una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Hermione y no lo pudo evitar - ¿Quieres repetirlo?

Sin más, Hermione y Severus comenzaron a verse para tener sexo cada vez que sus agendas les daban un respiro. Siempre en casa de Snape, siempre de noche. Siempre con poca conversación posterior. Todo el tiempo disfrutando. Severus constantemente enfocándose en que ella tocara el cielo de placer, e ignorara cómo él se preocupaba de mantener todo como a ella le gustaba.

En los siguientes tres meses Hermione continuó acercándose a él para buscar su cuerpo. Cada vez más exitosa y aprendiendo a manejar la cantidad de presión que comenzaba a cernirse sobre sus hombros, Severus se estaba transformando en un alivio corporal necesario, una cosa casi pulsional, una necesidad de descarga, de evitación, de desconexión.

La joven mujer a veces lo pensaba bien y se sentía culpable. Sentirse tan bien debía ser algo prohibido. Estaba en el mejor momento de su vida, todo marchaba bien y comenzaba a acercarse a sus metas al punto de poder casi tocarlas con la punta de los dedos.

Severus la excitaba. Su porte, su aura de misterio, su forma tan reservada, sus silencios. El tono de su voz le encantaba, sobre todo en las mañanas cuando le avisaba que ya era hora de levantarse. La casa de Snape estaba en un sitio donde nadie la buscaría. El mago era como un gran paréntesis de placer en su vida. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Severus era un hombre frío afectivamente y sexualmente, toda una sorpresa. Nunca le preguntaba si salía con otros hombres, ni hablaban de trabajo. Ella no le preguntaba si veía a otras mujeres, imaginaba que sí y no le importaba demasiado. Era perfecto. Severus Snape era perfecto.

Severus no entendía mucho. Se retaba a sí mismo por su estupidez en esa área de la vida. Veía cómo Hermione sostenía con él esta especie de "relación" utilitaria con frialdad, pero la conocía y no sabía si detrás de todo esto habían sentimientos involucrados.

Era realista, no esperaba algo así como amor, pero quizás sí era posible que él llegara a producirle algún tipo de interés, un aire de ternura o algo más similar al afecto que una mujer tiene por un hombre, más que el que una amiga tiene por su viejo amigo. A veces el deseo lo enfrentaba muy duramente. Llegaba a su casa y se contactaba con la ausencia de Granger. La extrañaba mucho, la casa tenía algo de su olor y la habitación era azul por sugerencia de ella… estaba en todas partes.

De pronto Snape se encontró cancelando reuniones para verla, escogiendo algo para comer pensando sólo en ella. No le gustaba reconocerlo, pero una parte de él quería apostar por intentar enamorarla. La realidad es que si en algún momento iba a intentarlo, este era el mejor. ¡Esta oportunidad era única! solo que no contaba con que Hermione quería formalizar algunas cosas.

Ambos estaban de nuevo en la cama de Snape. Los encuentros no eran tan frecuentes así que eran cada vez más apasionados. Mirándose de lado, Severus había comenzado una conversación sobre una oferta laboral que le habían hecho, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-Necesito conversar algo contigo Sev. - Dijo mordiéndose un labio y despertando en Severus las ganas de poseerla de nuevo. -Creo que me he equivocado con asumir algunas cosas, que prefiero explicitarlas para que se conserven así.

Severus compuso un gesto de preocupación, preguntándose si había cometido algún error.- Dime.

-Me gusta. Me gusta esto que hacemos y en verdad necesito que siga siendo así. Tan… privado. Este es el lugar perfecto para vernos y quiero que sepas que lo disfruto, más allá de lo bien que la pasamos, el contexto es perfecto. No me gustaría que nada de eso cambiara. Te lo digo por tu invitación del otro día a cenar fuera, siempre lo hacíamos, pero ahora la prensa está encima de mí todo el tiempo y este lugar es un resguardo para mí. ¿Te molesta?- Al finalizar, Hermione se preguntó si había logrado transmitir correctamente _la idea._

-Será como tú digas Hermione.- Severus trató de no darle muchas vueltas y quedarse con lo explícito del comentario de la mujer a su lado. Ella necesita espacio, él se lo dará.

Severus Snape tuvo que guardar sus planes, tenía un poco de tristeza así que decidió remitirse a los deseos de Granger. Espacio, placer, libertad.

Finalmente, no tenía nada que forzar con ella y se sentía feliz al verla siempre volver. Era mucho más de lo que había tenido antes en su vida. La bruja aparecía en su puerta o en su chimenea y el mundo cambiaba, él se mostraba y si ella se vinculaba con eso, todo estaría bien.


End file.
